The University of Chicago is requesting continued support from the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (hereafter, AHRQ) for the National Research Service Award (hereafter, NRSA) program entitled the Health Services Research Training Program. The Health Services Research Training Program will provide two to three years of support to outstanding candidates from predoctoral programs from both the University of Chicago and Northwestern University, leading to careers in health services research. The University of Chicago has been an ideal site in which to provide broad-based training in health services due to the extraordinary strength of its faculty in health services research and in the social science, biomedical, and statistical disciplines upon which health services research draws. The high caliber of students at the University of Chicago has been a notable strength of the ongoing and proposed programs. These students will now be able to draw on mentors from Northwestern University and trainees from there can interact with faculty at the University of Chicago. The support of AHRQ and the availability of NRSAs for students in the past fourteen years have helped the institution to expand upon the existing, successful research and training programs in health services by making the University more attractive to students with such interests, as well as attracting even more of this institution's talented and promising students into the field. We expect that the renewal of the predoctoral program will continue to strengthen training in health services research at the University.